


Простое решение

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, cop Derek, stiles is badass
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по мотивам заявки c кинк-феста: Дерек/Стайлз, АУ. Стайлз попадает за решетку за мелкое хулиганство. Ему скучно, а офицер Дерек своим видом просто напрашивается, чтобы его соблазнили. Минет через прутья решетки обязателен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простое решение

Стайлз вздохнул и, перекатившись на узком лежаке, третий раз за последние минуты с ненавистью посмотрел на большие часы, висящие в коридоре на стене. Методичная секундная стрелка издевательски ползла как положено и ни на йоту не убыстряла свой бег.

Из-за собственной глупости ему предстояло куковать в участке до утра. Не было такой экстренной потребности в наличке, чтобы вскрывать блядский банкомат, но удержаться от соблазна и не опробовать на практике новый метод взлома Стайлз не мог. Не учел он только единственного – последние модели аппаратов стали оснащать двумя камерами слежения, а не одной, как бывало раньше. На этом и погорел, привычно отключив лишь одну. Черт. Записи видео, скорее всего, мониторились постом охраны в режиме нон-стоп, раз патрульные его сцапали и отволокли в участок спустя всего десять минут после совершённой кражи.

Проводить паскудно время в одиночестве Стайлз не собирался – если ему испортили ночь, он обязательно испортит ее кому-то другому и неважно, что наутро скажет отец.

\- Эй, офицер! - крикнул он, после того как ему наскучил подсчет вертикальных и горизонтальных прутьев решетки, вмурованной в стены. Хотя, было бы что там пересчитывать, Стайлз их количество выучил еще в тринадцать, первый раз угодив сюда на профилактические пару часов. - Звякни в пиццерию, что за углом, и закажи мне № 14, ту, что с беконом. И двойной сыр прибавь к заказу.

Сомневаться в том, что, что его призыв остался без внимания, не приходилось – в ночное время участок погружался в такую звенящую тишину, что марку любого, даже проезжающего через квартал, автомобиля можно было легко опознать по шуму двигателя.

\- Глухой жмот! - членораздельно и громко произнес Стайлз, закрывая глаза и безуспешно пытаясь устроиться на жесткой полке.

Звук приближающихся шагов не заставил его пошевелиться и повернуть голову в сторону коридора. Это он уже проходил - сначала потребуют заткнуться, затем спустя час или два, в зависимости от скорости достижения точки кипения того, кто на смене, позвонят отцу. Стайлз только надеялся, что на ночное дежурство не заступила мисс Клайв, она хоть и жестко промывала ему каждый раз мозги, но зато, в отличие от всех остальных, искренне жалела и, следуя материнскому инстинкту, всегда до отвала кормила своими домашними сендвичами.

\- Я бы покемарил, но здесь реально твердо, невозможно спать, - всё также не открывая глаз, проговорил он. - И да, я уже с ног до головы проникся осознанием своего недостойного поступка. Обещаю, что такое больше не повторится, мне стыдно и...

\- Если тебе и стыдно, в чем я лично сильно сомневаюсь, то исключительно из-за того, что ты попался, а не потому, что взломал банкомат, - перебил его незнакомый голос.  
Стайлз распахнул глаза и, не скрывая любопытства, уставился на говорящего, небрежно облокотившегося на решетку его камеры.

\- Новенький? Не повезло тебе сегодня нянькаться с сыном шерифа. Пришел по предписанию закутать в одеяльце, спеть колыбельную и убаюкать? - спросил он, оглядывая высокую фигуру в форме, и остановился на лице, которое моментально привлекло его внимание какими-то слабыми вспышками воспоминаний. - Но, блин, слушай, а это не тебе я вмазал на прошлой неделе в супермаркете? Твое лицо кажется таким знакомым...

Офицер ничего не ответил, только в усмешке изогнул тонкие губы, чуть обнажив белеющие за ними зубы, пока насмешливые зеленоватые глаза цепко сканировали и оценивали обстановку. Стайлз покопался в памяти, что-то щелкнуло, и имя безо всяких усилий неожиданно само выплыло на поверхность. Удивительно, что он не вспомнил его раньше.

\- Дерек Хейл, точно! Первый хулиган и самый устрашающий оскал школы Бикон Хиллс, - Стайлза хлопнул себя по лбу и, хитро блеснув глазами, горделиво поделился. – Только после твоего выпуска в школе говорили, в основном, про меня.

\- Ты ничуть не изменился, - выдал Хейл, не выглядя особо впечатленным. - Все такой же выпендрежник, как и в четырнадцать, когда я тебе здорово надрал задницу.

\- Эй, мне было всего двенадцать! - мотнув головой, начал спорить Стайлз. - А тебе, быку, когда самоутверждался за мой счет, восемнадцать. Нашел чем хвастать! Как будто тебе всегда было мало своей красивой морды, спортивных успехов и толпы липнущих девчонок. Хотя ты и сейчас хвастаешь, нацепил бляху и красуешься...

\- Я на службе!

\- Ооо, - после затянувшейся паузы понимающе протянул Стайлз. - Кажется, я допер до гениального воспитательного плана - свести нас лицом к лицу, чтобы я своими собственными глазами убедился, как из отпетого хулигана может получится не просто добропорядочный гражданин, а гражданин, доблестно стоящий на страже мирного населения. Американская мечта и пример для подражания в одном лице. И я должен выслушать твою историю, проникнуться и, прослезившись, уйти со скользкой дорожки на радость всему городу и местной полиции.

\- Не надоело нести ахинею? - чуть сжал кулаки Дерек. - И вообще, страдать херней, доводя и позоря отца?

Стайлз встал с лежака и подошел ближе к решетке. Он расслышал нотку смятения в голосе Хейла и догадывался, что явилось ее причиной. Да, детка, настало время для маленькой мести. Пусть в физическом плане Стайлз ничего не мог противопоставить Дереку, зато в умении морально бить по самым больным местам ему никогда не было равных.

\- А с какого тебя так колышат дела моей семьи? Я бы на твоем месте больше волновался за того, кого выперли из полицейской академии за год до выпуска, и кто, как нашкодивший пес, позорно поджал хвост и на брюхе приполз назад в родной город, перебирать бумажки в местном участке, не зная, куда себя еще приткнуть. 

\- Заткнись! – судя по тому, как заходили желваки на щеках Хейла, удар пришелся точно в цель. С трудом удержав себя в руках, он не сдвинулся с места, хотя было видно, чего это ему стоило. – Если не хочешь схлопотать…

\- Забыл, кто я? Один фингал на моем лице и тебя за яйца подвесят в этом же участке, - охладил чужой пыл Стайлз. – Уже как-то был один желающий почесать кулаки после почти дружеской беседы… Так я скажу тебе, что в настоящее время он тут не работает, как и нигде больше в городе.

\- Думаю, сейчас ситуация немного изменилась, - Дерек холодно улыбнулся и Стайлзу на мгновение стало очень неуютно. – Ты в курсе, что шериф отправил твои документы вместе с запросом в колонию для несовершеннолетних, что находится в соседнем штате? С твоим высоким уровнем айкью не составит никакого труда сложить два и два. Так что, я окажу большую услугу, заранее показав, как твою чистую и невинную мордашку распишут в первый же день.

\- Заливаешь! – уверенно отозвался Стайлз, несмотря на нехороший холодок, что пробежался по спине после слов Хейла.

Угрозы насчет колонии Стайлз слышал дома не раз, но всегда считал их пустым трепом, зная, что отец все понимает и дает ему время перебеситься. И как выяснялось в данный момент, его время давно вышло.

\- Конечно! – кивнул Дерек. – Оставайся в своих мечтах и дальше, пока в один прекрасный день не окажешься за решеткой настоящего исправительного учреждения, где тебе, кстати, и самое место.

\- Я смотрю, ты прекрасно разбираешься, где чье место. Богатый опыт, испытанный на собственной шкуре, а? То-то в твоем деле пробелы. Странно, что тебя, вообще, зачислили в полицейскую академию. Родители дали кому-то на лапу? Но ты же успел до академии оценить всю прелесть заключения, колись?

Хейл слегка наклонил голову, с интересом рассматривая Стайлза, словно видя его в первый раз.

\- Так не терпится все узнать? Думаешь, это так же весело и круто, как в боевиках? Весело – это правда. Только не таким желторотым щенкам, вроде тебя, которые ничего не знают, но с радостью суются во всякое дерьмо, раз и навсегда забивая на нормальную жизнь. А их отцы потом обвиняют во всем себя, спиваясь или кончая жизнь самоубийством, пустив над семейным альбомом пулю в лоб.

\- Не смей приплетать сюда моего отца, - перекосило Стайлза. - Ты нихера не знаешь обо мне, чтобы так говорить.

Его настолько выбесил спокойный тон Хейла и нарисованные его словами картины, что он, не задумываясь о последствиях, бросился вперед, пытаясь через прутья камеры добраться до самодовольного ублюдка и стереть наглую ухмылку с его лица. Дерек словно ждал этого выпада и, слегка уклонившись, блокировал направленный удар, одновременно молниеносным движением снимая с пояса наручники и пристегивая левую руку Стайлза к решетке.

\- Ты меня достал!

\- Сам придурок! – раздраженно бросил Стайлз и зло задергал зафиксированным запястьем. - Строишь тут крутого копа, ничего из себя не представляя. Может, еще, упиваясь служебным положением и вседозволенностью, откроешь камеру и нагнешь меня?

\- Может, чуть позже и нагну. Неплохая идея! – покладисто согласился Хейл и серьезно добавил. - Но сначала займу делом твой никак не затыкающийся рот.

Стайлз широко раскрыл глаза. Атмосфера вокруг них изменилась и ситуация начала принимать весьма своеобразный оборот, явно выходящий за рамки любой перебранки.

\- Оу, оу, оу, давай успокоимся, - выдохнул он, поднимая свободную руку в миролюбивом жесте. – Всё, правда за тобой. Чувак, ты невъебенно крут, а я перегнул палку с намеками о твоем тайном тюремном прошлом. Освободи меня и я не пикну до утра.

\- Поздно!

\- Поздно? По-моему, я всё осознал и искренне раскаиваюсь.

\- Я поверю, что в раскаяние только тогда, когда ты мне отсосешь.

\- Я не буду, - сглотнув, Стайлз замотал головой. – Это принуждение.

На красивом лице Хейла показалась кривая улыбка.

\- Еще пригрози, что нажалуешься отцу и меня попрут с работы, а то я давно этого не слышал.

\- Пошел ты!

\- Ты не перестаешь себя вести, как избалованное чмо, даже тогда, когда с тобой прекращаешь сюсюкать, – Дерек встал вплотную к решетке. - Ну, так что, ответишь мне за издевки маленькой любезностью или распустишь сопли и будешь громко звать папу?

Стайлз, молча, упрямо поджав губы, опустился на колени и потянулся одной рукой к форменным брюкам, вторая же - продолжала оставаться пристегнутой, причиняя в нынешней позе существенный дискомфорт.

\- Отстегни, - глухо проговорил он, борясь и запихивая поглубже свое нездоровое любопытство, что жгучим узлом предвкушения сворачивалось где-то внутри. – Мне неудобно.

\- Потерпишь, - внимательно следил сверху Дерек. – Теперь расстегивай ширинку и приступай.

\- Подробную инструкцию еще мне распиши… – огрызнулся Стайлз, но, подняв голову и встретившись с потемневшими глазами Хейла, резко замолчал.

В любой другой ситуации, с другим человеком, он не мог и представить себя, сидящим на полу в коленнопреклонной позе и готовящимся отсосать через решетку камеру. Но здесь и сейчас, с чертовым Хейлом напротив, это выглядело так естественно и нормально, что Стайлз до чертиков испугался за свой рассудок. Испугался и... конкретно так завелся. Не разрывая зрительный контакт, Стайлз расстегнул штаны Дерека и приспустил нижнее белье, высвобождая уже полувставший член. Опустив взгляд, он мельком подумал, что Дерек Хейл, наверняка, продал душу, раз получил в этой жизни так просто и привлекательную морду, и сногсшибательную фигуру – буквально всё и даже этот идеальный член с идеальными выпуклыми венами. Паршивый характер, видимо, шел бонусом, но вряд ли кого-то это когда-либо волновало. Слегка дрожащими пальцами Стайлз обхватил ствол, дурея от пульсации под теплой и гладкой кожей, не двигаясь и никуда не торопясь. Он отнял ладонь и, поднеся к своему рту, медленно ее лизнул. И после пяти секунд бездействия еще, добавив на этот раз побольше слюны.

\- Я всё делаю правильно? – срывающимся голосом спросил Стайлз, не ожидая, в прочем, никакого ответа. Если можно было верить реакции Дерека, который, то и дело, шумно дышал и облизывал пересыхающие губы языком, то у него все получалось мега-правильно.

Уже влажной ладонью он обхватил крепкий член и на пробу сделал пару скользящих, вверх вниз, движений. Окей, ничего принципиально нового и непривычного, кроме чужого члена перед лицом, которого точно не присутствовало, по крайней мере, вживую, при собственной дрочке по вечерам.

Дерек, что до этого стоял не шелохнувшись, отмер и стал активно толкаться в сжатые полукругом пальцы, вцепившись намертво в решетку и судорожно выдыхая через зубы.

\- Хватит! Возьми в рот!

\- Чувак, да у тебя врожденный талант без кино и ресторана разводить людей на секс, - не мог удержаться от замечания Стайлз, ерзая коленями по полу.

Тяжелая ладонь, опустившаяся на затылок, решительно, но не грубо, подтолкнула лицо подростка ближе к решетке и члену, что красноречиво тосковал без внимания одного рта, молчаливо объясняя дальнейшие действия. Притворяться или скрывать, что все происходящее идет вовсе не по устраивающему их обоих сценарию, становилось окончательно бессмысленным. Единственное, о чем жалел Стайлз, что у него нет третьей руки, которой он бы с удовольствием передернул и себе, раз все остальные были заняты. 

Ладонь спустилась чуть ниже по затылку и надавила на шею, словно давая сигнал. Стайлз открыл рот и впустил внутрь головку, лаская и облизывая ее по кругу языком, продолжая вместе с тем двигать рукой по стволу. Он менял положение, водя губами по мошонке и сторонам члена, прокладывал влажные дорожки поцелуев, возвращался и снова терзал головку, дразня уздечку, и совершенно терял голову, видя, как сокращаются от удовольствия мышцы живота Хейла.

\- Возьми глубже, ох, - почти прорычал Дерек. И это бы точно прозвучало более пугающе и угрожающе, если бы Хейл в ту же секунду не дискредитировал себя протяжным довольным стоном.

\- Если ты заметил, я не долбанный терминатор Т-1000 и не могу с такой же легкостью проникать сквозь прутья решетки, - возмутился Стайлз, выпуская член изо рта.

Тем не менее, он почти сразу вернулся к прерванному занятию и прижался к решетке, послушно стараясь заглотнуть член поглубже. Головка ткнулась в нёбо, и Стайлз чуть не подавился от ощущения твердости на своем языке. От охуительного ощущения твердости. Дальше вобрать член он не мог, зато мог скользить по нему ртом, насаживаясь до своего максимального предела. Дерек уже двумя руками придерживал голову Стайлза, не проявляя инициативу, но контролируя все действия. Лишь сжимаясь и содрогаясь перед оргазмом, Дерек гортанно застонав, не выдержал и толкнулся вперед. Чуть горьковатый вкус заполонил рот, и Стайлз, схватившись за бедро Хейла, машинально все заглатывал, вылизывая член дочиста. 

Дерек рывком за шиворот поднял Стайлза с колен и впился в его губы жестким, выбивающим абсолютно все мысли, поцелуем. Стайлз ответил и, не сдержавшись от нахлынувших эмоций, жалобно заскулил прямо в поцелуй, чувствуя, как чужая рука сначала лапает его болезненно-каменный стояк, а потом и лихорадочно раздирает джинсы в области ширинки. Больше трех резких движений по члену не понадобилось, Стайлза выгнуло в таком остром оргазме, что зазвенело во всей голове, и, ничего не соображая, он на миг утратил контроль, сомкнув зубы на нижней губе Хейла.

\- Бля, ну ты и мудак! – выдохнул через пару минут Стайлз, когда они с разных сторон отлипли от решетки, восстанавливая конкретно сбившееся дыхание. Особого возмущения Стайлз не испытывал, но озвучить эту мысль хотелось нестерпимо.

Дерек застегнул свои штаны и оглянулся в поисках чего-нибудь, чтобы вытереться, одновременно нашаривая в карманах ключи от наручников.

\- Под дулом пистолета тебе никто не угрожал. Не хотел бы, так разошлись полюбовно. И не говори, что тебе не понравилось.

\- Первоначально я был совсем не заинтересован.

\- После того, как ты вывалил всю информацию обо мне и моей жизни в Нью-Йорке, твоя незаинтересованность однозначно перешла в разряд «покойся с миром». – Дерек, наконец, нашел чистые салфетки, удобно забытые кем-то в недрах недалеко стоящего стола, и протянул их Стайлзу, не забыв освободить заключенное в наручники запястье. - Как ходил за мной хвостом, заглядывая в рот, в четырнадцать лет, так ничего с тех пор не изменилось.

\- Зато у тебя изменилось. Ты, наконец, обратил на меня внимание,- потирая натертое железом запястье, не мог промолчать Стайлз, присаживаясь на лежак и вытирая с джинс оставшиеся капли спермы. – И, повторяю, мне было двенадцать, козел.

Дерек, нахмурившись, взглянул на настенные часы.

\- Скоро заканчивается моя смена.

\- Уложились вовремя, – буркнул Стайлз и, отведя глаза, нарочито небрежно кинул. – В соседнем штате часто бываешь? Можешь как-нибудь заехать и проведать, если меня упекут в колонию. Там, говорят, звукоизоляционные комнаты для посещений есть.

\- Ехать ради перепихона в другой штат? Этого не стоит даже твой космический рот, - фыркнул Дерек. - Да и зачем, если тебя никуда не отправляют? Можем пересекаться и здесь. Систематически и при желании, конечно.

Стайлз обоими кулаками ударил по стене камеры.

\- Значит, блефовал, как мне и подсказывало внутреннее чутье. Я тебя уже говорил, что ты мудила?

\- Неоднократно и в различных вариациях, - усмехаясь, подтвердил Дерек.

\- Хорошо, не забывай об этом. И учти на будущее… - Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и, снова приблизившись к решетке, вперился тяжелым взглядом в Хейла. – Либо выкидывай наручники нахуй, либо впредь перед сексом засовывай их в себе задницу.

\- Договорились, - Дерек тоже сделал шаг вперед и, протянув сквозь решетку свою большую ладонь, обхватил шею подростка, ласкающим движением большого пальца поглаживая ямку между ключицами. – Никаких больше наручников, как и мелких правонарушений.

\- Я тебе не комнатная собачка, чтобы слушаться по щелчку пальцев, - вырываясь, нахмурился Стайлз. - Думаешь, кончил мне в рот и можешь теперь указывать что делать? Да я лучше найду себе для секса кого-то попроще, кто не будет трахать мне еще и мозги.  
\- Думаю, что ты слишком на мне зациклен, чтобы кого-то искать, - пожал плечами Хейл и направился к коридору. У двери он остановился и, оглянувшись, добавил. – Как, впрочем, и я!

 

Через полчаса в перерывах между жадным уплетанием сендвичей с беконом из рук сердобольной мисс Клайв и разглядыванием потолка в камере, Стайлз нехотя пришел к выводу, что возможно, от некоторых своих привычек и стоило отказаться ради совершенно не туманных перспектив, которые ранее озвучил Дерек Хейл.


End file.
